guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Game updates/20070823
Update - Thursday, August 23, 2007 Territory and District UI Changes *Travel between European and American districts is now available through the District List and the map travel dialog panel. *The Change Territory button has been removed from the Edit Account panel in the Character Selection Screen. *The District List and the map travel district menu have been updated to include a "More Options" button. Selecting this button opens a new dialog panel for travel to districts divided by territory and language. *This panel also allows you to choose which numbered district to travel to, instead of automatically taking you to the active district. *Players will now log in to the territory and language of the last outpost they visited. Bug Fixes *Fixed a bug in the Nightfall quest "Into the Fire" that prevented players from collecting their reward occasionally. *Fixed bugs in the North Kryta Province and Tasca's Demise that prevented players from Vanquishing them occasionally. *Fixed a god statue in Fahranur, the First City that was mistakenly summoning Lyssa's Muse instead of the Champion of Balthazar. *Fixed a graphical error with the Hourglass Staff preorder item. Miscellaneous *Added new ranks to the Kind of a Big Deal title track. *Re-enabled the reconnect after disconnect feature. *The Text Language drop-down list found in the Options F11 panel now displays all language entries in both your current language choice as well as each entry's language. *The Party panel can once again be resized vertically. It still re-sizes automatically whenever members are added or removed. *To avoid players accidentally expanding or collapsing groups listed within the Party panel, players must now click on the + button to expand or collapse these groups. GuildWiki notes *This update required users to accept a new version of the EULA. * The change was to a line in 5(b) that will allow them to close all your accounts if you attempt a charge-back, instead of just the account you're attempting the charge-back from. *This is a fairly large update, approximately 35.7 MB large and contains over 3600 files. *This update scaled the Gladiator title ranks up (first rank at 500), but did not convert existing player gladiator points. This seems to be a mistake as all schemes for changing this title included a plan to convert and scale players' gladiator points into the new scheme. See this link for details on the schemes to scale the title. Due to the fact the first rank was multiplied by 20 it is likely for Variant 1 to come into effect. *Rank 5 of the Lightbringer is now called "Conquering Lightbringer" and rank 6 is now called "Vanquishing Lightbringer." Previously, rank 5 was called "Vanquishing Lightbringer" and rank 6 was called "Conquering Commander." *Common districts were renamed back to English districts. *Pressing M (for world map) in an area that does not appear on the world map such as Sunspear Sanctuary, will show a mini-map on the big map and a button labeled "Mission Map" in the bottom left corner that toggles this mini-map. *A slot for Onyx Gemstones was added to material storage in preparation for GW:EN. *Eathquakes have begun to randomly occur in Lion's Arch, Kamadan, and Kaineng Center every few minutes. When an earthquake happens, the background music changes to an eerie new track. Category:Game updates